Wild with Tequila
by Teaismyqueen
Summary: Tequila makes Elizabeth and Henry wild and brave enough to act out Henry's fantasy. Step in and take a wild ride with them
1. Introduce the tequila

So, this may not be OK with everyone. You may not like it but if you choose to read then get ready for a wild ride. This spawned out of late night convos and I just had to write it, and the chemistry between these three characters did it for me and my mind starting running. Don't ask me where the kids are (I don't know, maybe at a sleepover at the local church that Henry takes them too for mass on Sundays) but take this crack fic how it is intended please…. as a hot and randy evening hahaha

September 2010

The wine had flowed freely all evening, the whiskey was now open and the laughter was increasing in tempo. The volume in Henry and Elizabeth's house was increasing with every passing moment. Their house guest for the evening suddenly standing upright, albeit a little wobbly, declared "Tequila!"

Elizabeth jumping up after him, hands up in the air and she danced off to retrieve the bottle from the spirit cupboard. Her head was swimming with the effects of the alcohol and she was feeling great. She was feeling happy and she was having a good time. She could hear the two men in the den laughing and joking and she peered around the door stealing a glance at them both. She eyed her husband, he was looking particularly hot tonight. The blue of his shirt bought out the colour of his eyes and enhanced his tan, it was one of Elizabeth's favorites on him. She imagined tossing it on the floor later before she fucked her husband, without realising it, her hands had moved to the ache that was brewing in her loins as her mind ran away with itself. She was feeling sexy and she knew Henry had appreciated her clothing choices tonight as she remembered how he had pressed her up against the wall as she got the wine out of the fridge earlier.

She drew herself away from looking at the two drunk men in her den and went to get the tequila. She hesitantly grabbed the bottle thinking how wild it made them both. Last time they had drank tequila they had acted out one of Elizabeth's sexual fantasies, she smiled to herself as she hoped tonight they could act out Henry's darkest fantasy. Eyeing the men as she walked back in to meet them, she hoped that their house guest would be up for participating.


	2. Lick the salt

If you've clicked on chapter 2 then welcome back

"3-2-1 go!" Henry called as they all licked the salt of the back of their hands, drank down the tequila before biting down on the sour lemon. Henry shuddered as he felt the warm liquid travel down his throat and he was transfixed on his wife. She looked good tonight, she wore a figure hugging back top and her ripped jeans. Her chest was bare and her cleavage was straining out of her top. She knew that it was an understated sexy look and she knew how much he loved her in it. He had a feeling, that she had worn it on purpose to tease him. Just as the doorbell had alerted them to their guests arrival she had walked over to him seductively running her hands over her exposed skin as she bit down on her lip. He got her back a little later as she had retrieved more wine, pressing her against the wall and kissing her neck.

Henry watched as tequila spilled out of Elizabeth mouth and tracked its way down her chest down into the valley between her breasts. He couldn't help himself, forgetting about their guest he leant over and pressed her slightly into the couch as his tongue licked the spilt liquor off her skin. The heat from her body made it all the more potent and as her head fell backwards she groaned at the sensation that Henry was providing her with his tongue.

"Woah, you two! Don't get up to anything whilst I go to the loo" their guest left the giggling pair on the sofa and stumbled his way to the McCord's toilet with images of Henry and Elizabeth filling his hazy mind.

Henry pressed a searing kiss to Elizabeth's parted mouth, joining their tongues together in a frenzied kiss. Both feeling the effects of the alcohol coursing through their bodies. Touch seemed to be heightened and it became almost like a drug to them, both needing more than the other was providing. Elizabeth's hand moved up his leg and unexpectedly grasped Henry's arousal through his slacks. He cried out into her mouth as she rubbed her hand against him. She ripped her lips away from his and they caught their breath, both panting with desire for each other.

Elizabeth then swung her leg over him and straddled his lap, grinding herself into him as she pressed her lips against his again. When his hands held her hips in place she pulled back to stare into his hooded eyes. With his eyes on her, she stared at him internally debating whether to propose acting out his deepest darkest fantasy tonight.

"Babe" his strangled groan fell from his lips, almost pleading with her to continue kissing him. His eyes burnt into her and she felt him thrust upwards into her and she knew he would be up for it.

Her voice low and silky, she softly whispered into his ear, "Remember what happened last time we drank tequila at home?"

He growled in response as images of what happened populated his mind, the clothes, the sensations and how she had adopted her character so erotically. All he could do was nod his head.

"Well… how about tonight we address your fantasy? We have a willing participant in our loo right now"

Henry was slightly surprised but not shocked. He had watched her over the evening flirting with their guest, catching Henry's gaze as she did it. Henry had got slightly aroused as he watched the other man check her out as she went to get the tequila. The jealousy mixed with possibilities of his fantasy coming true tonight made him growl "Fuck… yes"

"More tequila" she cried as his lips descended onto the exposed skin of her chest, lightly nipping at the skin there before his lips tracked back up towards her ear. He was making her feel as though she was on fire with his touch and it filled her with enough confidence to go through with his fantasy. They had certainly spoken about it enough during sex, he often spoke of how he would enjoy seeing her writhe under another mans touch. How he could prove that he knew her best by guiding her to an orgasm through someone else hands. She hadn't ever pushed attempting this fantasy before now. She enjoyed the images that their dirty talk conjured up and she was practically buzzing with the prospect of being between two men.

Henry had reached around her and grabbed the salt of the table and sprinkled it onto her neck. It stuck to her skin where he had licked and she let her head fall to the side as he reached for the botle of amber liquid and slice of lemon. Elizabeth took the lemon out of his hands and she placed it in between her lips after she counted him down. Henry smirked at her and then licked the salt off her skin and swigged straight from the bottle before sucking on the lemon that she had taken off him and placed in her mouth.

Their heads whipped around when their guest announced his return "Now that is certainly an improved way of doing tequila!"


	3. Drink

A/N Welcome back into the lair of the unexpected. I hope you will stick with me with this. It's unusual and I get that it will be a bit out there for some. I have attempted to get each participants views and feeling across, so you understand why each of them wants to go through with this. This will also reference 'Sexy Scrabble' another fic of mine. It's another version of Scrabble that I imagine dear old Hank and Elabet playing! Anyway try to enjoy this for what it is… smut preparation.

Mike leant against the vanity in the downstairs toilet of the McCord house, he tried to focus on his reflection in the mirror as he swayed feeling rather drunk. He looked over himself and felt good, he had been attempting to get into shape lately. Things weren't great in his marriage and he was sure his wife was sleeping with someone else, he had tried to slim down and tone up to see if that helped. It hadn't. His mind wandered to Elizabeth and Henry's marriage and marveled at how into each other they still were, he thought of how irresistable Elizabeth was, especially tonight, so could understand Henry's addiction. He thought about how every college professor fancied her and all the women wanted to be her friend. Elizabeth was unique and he had often fantasised about her in his dreams. Tonight she looked phenomenal, her skin tight black top stark against her exposed tanned skin of her chest. Mike had brushed his hand against her skin earlier that peeked through the rips in her jeans and tried to remember how soft and smooth the skin of her thigh felt against his hand.

He was pretty sure she was flirting with him tonight, it was more intense than normal. They had shared a fun and flirty relationship at the college where they taught but tonight as the drinks flowed she had seemed to ramp it up a little more. She was touching him a lot more, each touch lingering a little longer than the last. The feeling that her fingertips left on his skin was criminal, it left him wanting more and more. Mike's mind jumped from image to image, Elizabeth's smile, her touch and he even tried to imagine her voice moaning his name. He felt himself getting a little hard in his pants. His alcohol soaked brain sending all the blood to his cock leaving his brain focused on one thing, her and her pleasure.

Mike couldn't help but wonder how Henry felt about Elizabeth's flirty exchanges with him tonight. Whenever Mike had looked over towards Henry he never looked bothered, he looked like he was enjoying it as much as them. It hadn't escaped Mike how protective and domineering Henry was when he had lent over to lick the spilled tequila off of Elizabeth's chest. Mike had found the action erotic and felt himself wanting to join in. He had felt himself staring open mouthed as he watched her head fling backwards as she giggled and groaned whilst Henry's tongue moved up her chest. Mike felt himself moving towards them to join in until he was stood up alone in the room, he was caught in a trap, a helpless honey bee attracted to the nectar of a flower. He had to forcefully move himself away from them to the toilet and leave them to it.

Splashing his face with water and attempting to control his thoughts a little better, Mike took a deep breath and went back to the den. When he entered the den the first thing he saw was Elizabeth's head flung to the side, her long blonde hair hanging, shining in the dim light of the den. He watched as Henry licked the salt off her neck before swigging the tequila straight from the bottle. Mike noticed how small Henry's hands made the bottle look, he also watched the muscles in Henry's neck move as he swallowed the liquid down before sucking on the lemon piece that was between Elizabeth's lips. Mike swallowed thickly, fuck this is too much, I'm in too deep. These two are like a fucking porn film. He responded before he could register what he was saying "Now that is certainly an improved way of doing tequila"

…...

"The rules of this game are pretty simple… We used to play this a lot in college" Henry began.

"Yeah before we had kids to get in the way" interrupted Elizabeth, leaning forward to pick up her glass of water. Her sensible side told her that if she wanted this night to go as she had planned she needed them all to drink some water between shots.

"We should change it up a little bit babe, don't you think?" Henry moved his hands from the Scrabble board that he was setting up and moved them to Elizabeth's thighs.

"What do you think? A shot for every triple word etc?" Elizabeth's blue eyes shone over at Mike as she continued in a husky tone that sent shivers down his spine "If you score below 15 points you have to take an item of clothing off"

Mike's mind was in turmoil, he looked from Elizabeth's sultry stare at Henry's equally intense gaze and nodded his agreement. "If you end up naked then it's standard college rules right?"

He tentatively asked the pair.

They both laughed and Henry joked "Depends on which college you went to Mike?"

"What did you used to do?" Elizabeth's voice softer as she enquired what his understanding would be.

Mike cleared his throat and said "We used to do dares." He didn't sound overly confident, his voice cracking a little. So he took a deep breath and tried again "If you ended up naked we did dares"

Elizabeth's mouth erupted into a huge grin, a jolt of excitement electrified her body. He was so on board with what's happening she thought to herself. She squeezed Henry's upper thigh as he joked again. "Crikey what sort of college did you go to Mike. We used to just end the game and go our separate ways." Elizabeth stared at Henry as his eyes screwed up a little as he laughed, her love for him in that moment overwhelmed her a little.

Elizabeth noticed Mike watching her and Henry, she saw him looking at their hands and saw his eyes travel around their bodies. If she was reading him correctly and she was pretty sure she was, he was up for this as much as they were. The way his pupils were blown wide, the pace of his breathing and the way he kept adjusting himself in his pants she knew he was feeling the effects of arousal too.

"Henry, don't be so cruel." She gently chided him "Yes, we play dares. Are you up for this?"

"Me?" Mike's startled voice rang over the clatter of the Scrabble tiles.

"Yes" both Henry and Elizabeth said looking at him expectantly whilst their hearts pounded in their chests.

"It's not me you should worry about, I'm insanely good at Scrabble. I'm always ready for a game. Are you two sure you are up for this?"

Their reply came at the same time. Arousal lacing their voices. "Of course. We have been ready for a long time"


	4. Bite

**A/N enjoy, and that's all I have to say**

**E-Y-E-S **

Mike felt pretty good about his word, even though he was considerably showing a lot more skin than Elizabeth he was doing better than Henry who was sitting in just his boxer briefs. His word ended on a triple word score, so shots were in order however, Mike was thoroughly confused when Elizabeth and Henry both clapped their hands together saying something about the body part rule. "What?" Mikes confusion evident in his voice. "I got 21 points for that, I'm safe!" referencing his clothes.

"Well, there is another rule that we usually play…" Elizabeth had her bottom lip in between her teeth as she nervously looked over at Henry. "The body part rule" Mike frantically moved his hands to move her explanation along "Well it's a long standing rule that if you lay a body part down then someone has to kiss that part" Her voice barely above a whisper.

Mike couldn't help but stare at her lips as she spoke, imagining them on him, how soft and full they would feel against his skin. He reached forward to grab the tequila "First another shot"

As the lemon released it's sour acid in their mouths, they all were buzzing with excitement. A line was about to be crossed and they all knew it. The expectant tension in the room was palpable. Elizabeth tossed her lemon slice onto the table and dropped to her knees as she crossed the small space towards Mike, who was sat on the armchair. Mike had noticed the way she had looked over at Henry and the way he had nodded his approval before she worked her way over to him. Her hands placed on his knees and he let her guide them open so she could move in between his legs. Mike was unsure what to do. _Could he touch her?_ God, he wanted to touch her so badly. The smell of Tequila was mixed in with her breath and he could see her rapid breathing, her chest was rising and falling with each draw of oxygen.

Her soft delicate hands placed on either side of his face and she whispered "Close your eyes, Mike" He let them slip shut and gave into his other senses. He allowed himself to revel in her touch, the way it was so commanding, the way her hands kept him in place made him feel secure. He could feel her hot breath fan over his face as she closed the distance between them, before placing her lips ever so gently on his closed eyelids. He couldn't help but groan slightly as she released him from her grip and moved away back to her chair. He had just experienced heaven and wasn't sure if anything could beat that small gentle gesture. His eyes flicked open and his eyes met Henry's strong hazel gaze. Henry's stare was intense, his eyes blown wide, clearly having enjoyed that exchange between his wife and Mike.

"Ok, my go" Elizabeth leant forward tucking her hair behind her ear as she surveyed the board. She could easily make a 20 point word but she could also lay the word **ASS**. her mind debated what to do. She already had her jeans off and she would surely have to take an item of clothing off as well as having one of the men before her kiss her butt. What clothing item would she take off? Or should she just play her 20 point word and survive another round. She let her fingertips trace her lips that were just pressed against Mikes eyes and she let her own eyes slip shut as she continued her internal debate. _Let's get this moving along _she thought to herself. She picked up her two tiles and placed it on the board using the **S **that Mike had just placed down. Elizabeth heard Henry exhale loudly as he saw what she had played. "What… it's all I had" She playfully giggled. "Oh, it only scored 3 points" Elizabeth decided in that moment and slipped her black shirt off over her head just leaving her in her underwear. She felt so desirable, she could feel both men in the room raking their eyes over her body. She threw it behind her and eyed the men, who were both silently drinking in the woman in front of them.

"It's on a triple word, another shot" Mike spoke first, never taking his eyes off her. Her body was lean, it was bronzed and she was a goddess. His erection began making itself known again, it was straining in his pants and his hand moved to help ease the pressure there. "I realise that it's already been used but I could do with another shot"

"I have an idea" Henry's voice was intense, Elizabeth instantly recognising it as his bedroom voice. It always made her weak at the knees and she was glad she was sitting down because this time was no exception. She could tell Henry was enjoying this, she wanted him to, after all this was all for him. "Babe, on your hands and knees."

She could only obey her husband when he commanded her like this. Her centre was throbbing as she slipped off the sofa and onto the floor to perch on her hands and knees. Her mind whirred as she tried to imagine what his plan was. She then felt his tongue track two lines on her ass cheeks before she felt a sprinkle of salt. She smirked as she worked out what he was doing, she allowed herself to steal a glance over at Mike whose eyes were blown wide with lust.

Mike was watching the way she moved her body into position, she was stunning and the way she arched her back as Henry licked her skin was something he hoped he could make her do.

"Stay still" instructed Henry as he filled two glasses with the Amber liquid. She felt two cold shot glasses on the skin of her back and goosebumps erupted over her body as Henry's hands brushed lightly over the skin on her back.

A breathy moan escape her as she waited patiently on the floor. She could hear her heart racing in her ears as Mike and Henry took their position on either side of her. "Count us in babe" Henry smirked.

Mike and Henry looked over at each other before both staring back down at Elizabeth's body.

"3-2-1 go…. Uuuuhhhh" she groaned as she felt two tongues lick the salt off her skin. Their actions sending jolts of pleasure through her body. Both men downed their shots and Henry grabbed the lemon squeezing its juice into the well of Elizabeth's arched back.

"After you" he gestured to Mike, after all he was the guest.

Mike looked down at the lemon juice and placed his hands on Elizabeth's waist to steady himself. Her hot skin felt incredible under his touch and his fingers grabbed hold of her to keep her still as his mouth sucked up the juice. He pushed his luck and decided to make sure he got all of the juice by licking and sucking her skin. Henry watched as Mike gently nibbled his wife's skin and slipped his briefs off, the pressure of his erection was becoming too much and he also had plans for his wife.

Henry laid on the floor next to Elizabeth and looked into her eyes. She was ginning, just like the cat that got the cream and it filled Henry with happiness to see her enjoying his fantasy. Henry's eyes travelled down to her breasts that were currently enhanced by her bra, he found his hand had moved to his erection and he sighed as he wrapped his hand around his length. Elizabeth watched as her husband laid next to her and she watched as his hand moved to his cock. Mike had finished getting all the lemon juice and continued to keep a hold on her waist. She noticed the slight difference in his hands compared to Henry's, they were softer and slightly smaller but they gripped just as firm as Henry would.

"Pass me the salt Mike" Elizabeth commanded. "I am one shot behind you both"

"Baby, you read my mind" Henry linked his fingers together and placed his hands under his head as he watched Elizabeth bend down and lick from the base of his cock to the tip in one smooth fluid motion.

Mike went to pass Elizabeth the salt and almost swore aloud when he noticed that Henry was completely naked now with his erection proudly standing to attention. Mike couldn't help but compare his and wondered if he would be enough for Elizabeth, Henry's cock wasn't massively different but it was definitely thicker than his own. Mike was unsure of what to do… this was obviously heading somewhere that he had only dreamt would happen tonight and now would be the perfect time to make his exit. But, he couldn't seem to take his eyes of the couple in front of him. He watched as Elizabeth sprinkled a small amount of salt onto Henry's shaft and he rubbed himself through his boxers as she set about licking it off. Mike found himself moving his hand inside of his boxers as she moved up her husband's body to reach for the tequila. She looked phenomenal straddling Henry, her ass so pert and framed by her underwear that slipped in between her cheeks. He had always been a fan of the thong, but he had never seen one look as good as it did on Elizabeth right now.

Elizabeth drank straight from the bottle and felt Henry's hands track up her body. His palms pawing at her skin, as she drank he reached around her back and unclipped her bra. Letting it fall down her arms, exposing her breasts to him. Elizabeth met Henry's eyes and placed the bottle back on the table before leaning down to his lips. She hovered there before gently joining their lips together, tracing his lips with her tongue. Henry could feel her nipples gently brushing against his chest and he thrust himself upwards involuntarily. They heard a groan behind them as Mike had now slipped of his own underwear and was rubbing his arousal. The image of Elizabeth bent over showing her most intimate area to him whilst she kissed Henry was too much for Mike to ignore. He knew that if he didn't go through with this now he would regret this for the rest of his life.

Elizabeth straightend up and flicked her head around to appraise their guest. Mike was now just in his t-shirt, his hand wrapped around his cock, which she noticed was slightly longer than Henry's. His eyes fixated on them both, "Do you like what you see Mike? Why don't you come and join in? I need some lemon to suck on" Her blue eyes caught his and he nodded, slipping his t-shirt off, freeing his body from the final confines of clothes, he picked up the lemon wedge and placed it in between his teeth.

Mike moved so he was next to Elizabeth and Henry, he let Elizabeth twist herself round so she could latch onto the lemon. He felt alive, as her hands held his face in position so she could suck the lemon. Elizabeth then felt Henry make contact with her clit, sending pleasure flying through her body, radiating from her centre outwards. The sensation came out of nowhere and it made her shriek unexpectedly as he forcefully pressed against her and moved his thumb.

"Fuck, Elizabeth you sound incredible" Mike growled as she panted in front of him.

"You want to try and make her sound like that?" Came Henry's voice form the floor. "She sounds even better when you get her going"

Elizabeth playfully smacked Henry's chest "I'm not a car Henrrrrryyy" She groaned as Henry swiped over her pussy through her sodden underwear.

"Can I?" Mike asked

"Of course, I'll guide you brother" Henry moved his hands away from Elizabeth and let Mike take over.


	5. Hangover

A/n not sure really where to begin. Or even if I should provide an authors note at all. I get these characters are precious to us all, me included. I get this wasn't going to be everyone's cup of tea but what I had hoped I had done was give fair warning. I have a few chapters before delving into anything too out of the ordinary. I toyed whether to say it was all a dream at the end but decided against it and reiterate my point of taking this as it is, a crack fic if you will. If you commented thank you, I respect your opinions and I welcome that I may of overstepped a boundary that isn't acceptable in some cultures/religion and for that I wholeheartedly apologise for my disregard. To be fair I can't imagine anyone reading this last chapter who had commented badly so you may never see it but to all of you that are left.. enjoy. I had this written before all the bad reviews came flooding in. You will hopefully see the love for Henry and Elizabeth in this and the fact this was consensual for all parties, as it should always be.

…

With Elizabeth still over him Henry slipped out from underneath her, so they both kneeled facing each other. He gently placed his hands on her face and brushed his thumbs over her cheekbones, taking the time to stare into her eyes.

"Baby, I love you" He whispered before he gently and oh so subtly ghosted his lips over hers. "Thank you for this" He concluded. Mike watched this loving exchange between the two and he admired them. His eyes followed her long hair which fell in slight waves down her bare back. Mike noticed how the dim lighting in the den provided depth to her skin, highlighting the curves of her body beautifully. He tried to lean around to see the curve of her breasts but she was currently pressed up against Henry's chest.

Mike decided to move closer to them, no longer able to sit on the sidelines, he wanted to touch, to feel, to give pleasure. His body moved up behind Elizabeth so she was sandwiched between the two men and he reached out his hands to run down Elizabeth's spine towards her ass. Her breath hitched as she felt Mike's touch on her. Her eyes blazing, locking onto Henry's as she adjusted to the feeling of a second pair of hands on her body. Henry continued to hold her face between his protective hands watching to make sure she was ok.

Elizabeth let herself give into the new sensation by slipping her eyes closed as Henry gathered her hair and pulled it round to the side, providing Mike with a view of her complete bare back. Elizabeth shivered as she felt Mike move his hands back up her skin, tracing up her neck and down her arms. Mike's lips made landfall on Elizabeth's bare shoulder, he slowly kissed a trail up towards her ear. Tasting her skin, revealing its softness against his lips. She gasped suddenly when he leant closer to her, his erection poking at the top of her ass. She instinctively pressed herself backwards to seek further proof that this was happening.

This was a slow and sensual dance between the three of them, they didn't want to hurry, there was no need to. Henry watched as Mikes hands moved around Elizabeth's body, seeking out her breasts. His hands traced over her abdomen, working their way torturously slowly up to her breasts. Both Henry and Elizabeth cried out when Mike cupped her breasts, Elizabeth first from the sensation and Henry from watching the pleasure etch over Elizabeth's face. Mike nipped at the skin on her neck as he took her nipple between his fingers and thumb and lightly pinched them. Henry let his hands travel down to meet Mikes and placed his hand over his and guided them down further south. Henry smiled at how Elizabeth moaned when Mikes hand, under the guidance of Henry's, made contact with her underwear.

"Fucking beautiful" came a whisper from Mike as he slipped his hand over the silk, the heat radiated from within her and as Henry let go Mike let his fingers slip inside her panties. Mike's groan echoed around the room as he felt her arousal coat his fingers, she was so wet his fingers slid over her pussy with ease.

"How does she feel?" Henry commanded. One hand was trailing backup Elizabeth's body whilst the other grasped his cock.

"Insane" Growled Mike, unsure whether he could actually form a coherent sentence. He could tell his fingers had found her clit when she arched herself backwards, pressing her ass against his cock again. A low unrelenting moan that began deep in his chest started to erupt from him as she began moving herself against his fingers. He pressed harder and moved his fingers faster, desperate to provide her with the friction she needed.

"Slip your fingers inside her now, she will come" Henry panted, his hand was moving faster up and down his cock. The vision in front of him was better than he could ever imagine. His wife looked incredible in the throws of passion, her mouth slightly parted her eyes had now slipped closed and her chest was flushed. Mike's hand slipped further down into her panties and he slipped his fingers through her opening and stretched her with two fingers.

"Oooohhhh Fuck, right there a little higher." She worked her way through the build up to her orgasm. "I need more, eurgh, please give me more" She gasped when Henry moved his fingers to her clit. Elizabeth's head swam with the feeling of hands all over her body. She couldn't tell who was doing what to her. She had no clue, she was just along for the ride, writhing in pleasure. Her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave of pleasure. It engulfed her all at once and she tensed as it became too much. She screamed as it first hit and then the air escaped her lungs and she was left breathless. The men continued their movements until she had fully ridden out her pleasure. Her legs shook with each pulse of the aftershock, she felt elated and dizzy at the same time. She barely registered them removing their hands until Henry placed his finger against her lips for her to taste.

"Go on, taste her. She's unreal"

Mike bought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. There was a slight sweet tang to the taste and he found it delectable as the flavour of her danced in his mouth and across his tongue. As he cleaned himself up he watched Elizabeth lick Henry's fingers clean. He was entranced by them, a complete goner, no longer belonging to himself he was at their mercy.

Elizabeth released Henry's fingers from her warm mouth and looked straight into his eyes. "Baby I want you to fuck me"

"Nobody else?" Henry enquired, just to make sure.

"Only you" came her whispered reply as his lips descended onto hers. They melded together as they always had. Mouths and lips moving as one, in a dance just for them. Henry took control at that point and gently guided her so she was laying down in front of him, they both yanked at her underwear pulling it down as fast as their trembling hands would allow. Henry wasted no time before sinking into the depths of his wife. They both sighed as they connected again with no song and dance just pure love and desire. Henry leant over her leaning on his forearms, kissing her face, her neck and her parted lips. He felt her legs wrap around his waist, holding him there, pulling him in deeper. Henry stared into his wife's eyes as long as the pressure that was slowly overcoming him would allow.

As the pressure became too much he slipped his eyes shut as he left himself go inside her. Screaming her name as if it was the first time. Her walls gripped hold of him as her own pleasure ran through her body, leaving burning embers in its fiery wake.

Mike heard the earlier exchange between husband and wife and had taken his cue to leave. He wasn't sure how this would affect his relationship with the pair but he knew he needed to leave his wife and find a new relationship. One where there was enough trust, love, lust and stability to work through anything that was thrown their way.


End file.
